Hale For Christmas
by TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas
Summary: Stiles is going all out for Christmas, mistletoe, presents and of course a Santa, and no one else really fits the bill except Derek which is okay because Stiles has something very special to ask Santa for this year.


Stiles wasn't going to sugar coat it, Christmas in beacon hills sucked some major ass. There was no snow, nobody was in the holiday spirit and his dad had to work 99% of the time. However he was determined to make this Christmas better because he was spending this Christmas with a pack of werewolves.

Which alright I'll admit, that in it of itself really didn't make sense because you would think that watching Christmas movies and drinking endless mugs of hot coca by yourself in your living room would beat out spending the day in a house filled with seven werewolves and their various partners and occasionally friends. However you are not stiles stilinski.

See you probably have this little thing called self-preservation that kicks in right about the time you realize that your life has become a supernatural mess and you actually spend most of your time surrounded by creatures of the night that could kill you in about two seconds flat without breaking a nail. Stiles on the other hand, have no such thing. He dove in headfirst into the world of werewolves, strange magic shit and well everything else linked to it.

And that was why; this Christmas was going to be better than any other Christmas. Because stiles was going to spend it with his pack. Which was like family. Actually they kind of were family, not in a blood sense but in the fact that stiles would do anything for any one of them. Except maybe Jackson but that was because Jackson was a royal prick and he didn't deserve anything that stiles would do for him.

Stiles had prepared for weeks, shopping, cooking, the whole nine yards and Christmas morning he had his jeep packed. Pies, cakes and various meaty substances piled in the back and elf hats, antlers and a very slim Santa costume thrown in the seat beside him. He grinned driving to the old hale house, gathering up as many bags as he could handle before barging his way into the door.

"if anyone raises a claw to me you won't get pie" he yelled out knowing that the werewolf hearing would make it more than possible to hear him walk in. he wouldn't want them to wet themselves with nerves no would he.

"You think we don't know your heartbeat by now, I'm hurt." Erica yelled from the kitchen stiles smirked. He liked Erica, she was feisty and cool and he generally didn't want to punch her in the face like he did with certain werewolves sometimes. Actually it was pretty much just Erica and Isaac that he didn't want to hit at some point. But there was no reason for him to do that seeing as it wouldn't do jack shit.

Stiles stumbled his way into the kitchen, setting his supplies down with a huff and digging through the holiday costume bag. "Aha" he said grinning and plucking the headband out and shoving it onto Erica's head. "there." He stated happily staring at the small mistletoe branch that now hung from a spring and positioned itself right over Erica's lips.

Erica laughed, wiping the extra flour on a towel and digging through the bag herself. "You pick mine I pick yours." She said pulling out a Santa hat that said, "Where's my holiday kiss" he laughed laying out the food in preparation for that night. When they had finished, Erica with baking her cookies. Which were delicious by the way, and no… he didn't eat one… not at all. Shh… she might claw him! They wandered into the den, stiles passing out headbands and Santa hats to all the members of the pack.

Jackson's read Grinch, Danny's ho ho ho, Isaac sat with a pair of reindeer ears perched atop his head, Lydia grinned when she got a pink sequin Santa hat and Boyd scowled a bit at the elf ears that were attached to him. When it came to the last two stiles handed Scott his first laughing as his friend slipped on the glowing nose and hit the on switch causing it to light up and flash.

Lastly he pulled out the Santa suit, beard, hat, belt, shoes the whole nine yards. Grinning ear to ear.

"Alright Derek, you're Santa" he declared.

He was pretty much asking for his throat to be ripped out. That was definitely a possibility. Not really the one he was gunning for but it could happen. Stiles smiled sheepishly. "Come on sourwolf. Go change." Derek grumbled something under his breath but made his way to the bathroom returning a few minutes later looking extremely. Er. Festive. Stiles were having a hard time looking at anything but him. He might have made them a bit of a fit tight, but it wasn't like anyone was really complaining.

"Alright everyone, Santa's lap." He said clapping and laughing as Derek glared holes into him from the side. "Stiles…" he warned.

Stiles grinned, "Please sour wolf" Derek relented mostly because he just wanted stiles to shut up about it and he knew he would never hear the end of it if he didn't just say yes.

Alright let's get this over with."

Lydia clambered onto his lap first, listing off beauty products and fashion items that she had been eyeing for months. And really there was no point in this because everyone had already bought people gifts.

Jackson followed his girlfriend onto the alpha's lap, grumbling about how this was stupid and he was going to get back at stiles for it.

Danny opted out claiming he wasn't a wolf, and he didn't really want to sit on Miguel's lap anymore now that he knew he could kill him. To which stiles really had no good argument.

Scott asked for a skateboard which they all knew he didn't want,

Erica asked for a kiss.

Which she received.

Much to Boyd's dismay.

Boyd claimed he didn't want to be "that close" and settled for pulling Erica to his lap and using mistletoe as his excuse to kiss her too many times.

Isaac jumped onto Derek's lap, grinning and listing off so many things at a rate that even surprised stiles.

Stiles smirked after Isaac finished, Derek's eyebrows entering dangerous levels, and he was really only about to make it worse.

Stiles crawled onto Derek's lap situating himself a little before pressing his lips to Derek's ear and whispering "Santa all I want for Christmas is Derek hale please."

Derek stood up abruptly, sending stiles plummeting to the floor, which by the way he was not happy about. "hey." He exclaimed. Derek glared walking out of the room and stiles fell back onto the floor with a frown.

"That went well" he muttered as the pack laughed around him. "You know we could hear that right" they asked. He groaned.

"It may have slipped my mind."

He sighed pushing himself off the bed, standing up and following Derek. "I'm gonna go get him before he like, I don't know. Rips out some innocent bystander's throat."

He found Derek sulking in his bedroom, he scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly. "so, we just wanted to make sure that you are like, not going to like, sit here all mopey while we're opening presents so if you like come back out ill like, leave you alone and all that shit."

Derek glares at him which he had to admit looked pretty god dam funny with his beard and Santa hat on. "Not until your 18." He said.

Stiles really wasn't getting how that was a response. "You're not leaving this room until I'm 18, I mean I'm not sure Lydia is going to wait to open her presents for 12 whole days." Derek's face snapped up, "12?" he asked. Stiles shrugged, "yeah 18th birthday is in 12 days"

Derek nodded.

"So you're not leaving until I'm 18 I'm not really understanding the logic behind that one. Is it so when you kill me I'll be an adult and you won't be like killing a minor or something?"

He wasn't sure but he thought maybe Derek had rolled his eyes at this point, "no, I won't be committing statutory rape and asking the sheriff to lock my ass in jail." He replied pulling off the beard and the hat.

Stiles gaped at him, "wah… wait… what?" he asked confused, "you… I have to wit like 12 hole days how is that fair. Can't I just, just a litttleeeee" he asked grinning and stepping forward, "can I have a hug, I'm pretty sure hugs aren't rape." He said smiling and holding his arms out open. Derek didn't move for a minute and stiles ignored his whole personal space rule in favor of wrapping his arms around the larger man grinning.

He was right, definitely the best Christmas like ever.


End file.
